Often it is necessary to cut strips of sod from a damaged area of turf for replacement with sod strips from a turf nursery. Turf repair is a common golf course maintenance procedure. Sod cutters have been used in the past to cut strips of sod from nursery sod for replacing damaged turf areas. For example, a sod cutter having a one-piece frame accommodating a downwardly directed adjustable cutting blade is marketed by the R. L. Gould & Co. This sod cutter has a roller rotatably mounted on the forward portion of the frame. A pair of upwardly and rearwardly directed handles are secured to the frame. The cutter is used to cut sod into conventional 12-inch or 18-inch strips. Frequently, more sod is cut than is necessary for repair. The width of the cut is not adjustable. Further, a downward force cannot be applied on the cutter when a cut is being made because both hands of the operator are required to be used to push the tool forwardly through the turf. This is likely to result in cut depths being uneven.